


Burned Down Like a Written Sin

by Farasha



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Community: springkink, Dubious Consent, F/M, Painplay, electric play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-16
Updated: 2007-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:31:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farasha/pseuds/Farasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axel meets Number Twelve. Things don't go exactly as he planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burned Down Like a Written Sin

The first thing Axel noticed about number twelve, when Marluxia and Xaldin brought her from whatever dying world she had survived, was how _tiny_ she was. She was all blonde hair and pale green eyes that looked too large for her face, drowning in Marluxia's spare robe, and Axel was immediately reminded of when Xigbar had fetched Demyx, when number nine had showed up wide-eyed and dwarfed by Xigbar's robe.

They should have known better than to leave her alone in the Castle, especially with _him,_ but they went to report to the Superior, leaving her small and alone, and Axel took it as his _duty_ to show her around.

And introductions had to come before guided tours, right?

"Hey, twelve," Axel crossed the hall from where he had been standing and knocked his hood back, his eyes sparkling and a lazy grin spreading over his face. She startled briefly, her eyes taking a moment to actually focus on him – probably a side effect of traveling through the darkness for the first time – and he pressed his advantage until she was backed up against the wall. "Name's Axel. You got it memorized?"

"What are you doing?" she asked, and for a second there was no startlement, no echo of fear, just calm, and that should have been his first hint.

"Introducing myself," he said. He leaned into her space, examining those big green eyes up close. Like with Demyx, he thought he saw a spark in there. She would do fine once she got roughed up a little. "What are they calling you?"

She opened her mouth and he presses again, teeth and tongue, deep invasive. She put her hands on his chest like she was about to push him away and he bit her lip –

And then it was like being hit by lightning, his muscles seized and he convulsed, his teeth clenched down on her lip and she made a noise like annoyance, anger.

As soon as it stopped his muscles went slack and he collapsed. Axel tried to push himself back up, his temperature rising as he prepared to call his chakrams and give her what she was asking for, but she pushed him back down with one hand in the center of his chest, sparks swarming around it. She smiled, and it was sharp and wicked, with an angry edge.

"Larxene," she said, her voice condescending and sharp as her smile. "Do you normally say hello by molesting people?"

Axel scowled, more pissed off than he probably should have been, but Larxene only grinned wider, sending another shock rippling through him. "You shouldn't underestimate girls, _Axel,_" she said, and now her angry, wicked smile was making him hard for an entirely different reason, and she definitely noticed because she shoved his robe roughly up his thigh, pooling her own borrowed robe over him and grabbing his cock.

"Easy," Axel said lightly. "Watch those fucking claws, eager little bitch."

Larxene responded by letting tiny sparks jump from her hand to his cock, and he couldn't help but curse, long and loud, twitching like he didn't know whether to push up or pull away.

She flexed her thighs and took him all the way before he could decide, and something like surprise and a hint of pain flashed over her face at the resistance of her own body.

"Ah, fuck," Axel snapped. All her electricity seemed to gather there, at her core, or maybe she was doing it on purpose, and the tingling, sparking sensation around him was almost too much.

Larxene lifted herself up and _slammed_ back down, one hand on his chest for balance, her nails biting deep into the leather of his cloak. There was a slow build of something other than the savage flickering of what Axel now recognized as lightning in her eyes. He still couldn't figure out what pissed her off more, the fact that he assumed that she was weaker or the fact that he assumed he was in control.

But it hardly mattered now, because she fucking _rippled_ around him with every thrust, static clinging to both of them even through the insulating leather, tension charging the air. "Hurry up, bitch," Axel said, grabbing her hips and pulling her down harder as he thrust up.

"There _already?_" she asked, mocking. "Nice _stamina._"

Axel smiled just as nastily as her, a simulacrum of anger – the closest any of them can come, like a guy with a missing leg feeling phantom itches in his foot – fizzling in his spine. He worked his hands underneath her cloak and gripped her hips bruisingly tight, fucking her viciously, his hands heating up until she made a noise like she was uncomfortable and bowed her back.

She must have come, because just like that all the pressure and the build arced across the two of them, and if Axel still had a heart it would have stopped with the force of the volts put through his body. It wrung his orgasm from him and left him trembling as she stood up and fixed her robes, smiling that viciously smug smile.

"_Larxene,_" she said, poking at whatever the hell kind of hairdo was on her head. "Not _twelve._ You fucking got that memorized, dick?"


End file.
